


完美证明式

by alienyvonne



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 姐弟, 游戏结局剧透
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 20:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienyvonne/pseuds/alienyvonne
Summary: 我们分享同一杯命运。刚打完file11就写的，结果没仔细审题和官方设定冲突了。官方设定里聂伦都是知道那啥是那啥，然后记忆是布兰达协助的。我是屑，懒得改了（……）





	完美证明式

哈尔答应帮她保守这个秘密。黄色无人机上投影熄灭，然后飞到一边。机械的圆眼睛第一次希望自己没有三百六十度的全方位视野，这样他就不必看见哈瓦德现在正在做的事。

她用衣袖擦干了一具赤裸躯体上的营养液，仔细端详着那张沉睡的脸。沉睡的脸，触手可及的温度，疲劳的战士为此露出一种欣慰的，失而复得的笑容。哈尔与她认识以来的这短暂时间里，从未见过她这种轻软的模样。哈瓦德即使身穿便服也有遮掩不住的煞气与凌厉，也许从她第一次使用异界锁链和雷基恩共鸣开始，她就再也没有懈怠过。

但现在，缠绕她的沉重锁链蜕化成了一种更温柔却致命的，脐带般的束缚。比异界锁链更为坚固牢固的东西，把她的心紧紧封闭了起来。哈尔曾经设想过继续和哈瓦德共事的情景。他避开聂伦部队，离群索居，只借助无人机与外界沟通；但如果是哈瓦德，他曾经有过刹那的飘忽想象，如果是哈瓦德，那么继续交流下去也不会难受。不切实际的想象，小石子性质地沉没入了心海。哈尔以一种精准的、浮点运算的节奏，得出了一个不管变化多少种求证方法，都没有丝毫改变的结论：她疯了。

“黯鸦部队里受控制的那些复制体并没有被注入记忆。”哈尔试图让自己的注意力从担忧上转开，“但是雷基恩的确保留下来了那些东西。你打算……？”

“不要复制人相关的部分。”哈瓦德回以命令式的口吻，“就让他的记忆，到追查布兰达为止。”

哈尔庆幸不用自己提出这个建议。记忆被序列化为数据，整齐罗列，他只需要以一种处理数字的冷静态度做这个工作。

哈瓦德将那个躯体抱起来，放上了处理台。无数具没有被她选中的、一模一样的肉体七零八落地散在战斗后的废墟上。哈尔在工作的间隙发散着思维：她是从什么时候开始渐渐崩溃的呢？战斗与琐事把她的时间完美侵占，所有人见到的都只有人形机械般的哈瓦德，精准到仿佛不会出错。在奇美拉的嚎叫声里酝酿着的腐坏，早已经把她作为人的部分侵蚀殆尽。如果阿其拉还在，倒是……

哈瓦德发出一声惊呼。她紧紧握住的那只手有了反应，微弱的，婴儿般的试探，雏鸟般啄着她的掌心。无数的数据流正在冲刷着那个人工蕴养出来的空白大脑。“他”将经历和她的一切，从羊水里的共同呼吸，到他们在经历过背叛与绝望后的重逢。那时，名义上她是为了奥莉薇去找寻布兰达，心里期待着的却是和阿其拉见面；奇妙的预感。然后他们重逢，阿其拉知道了她并没有死去。到此为止了。这就是一切，一切用来证明阿其拉·哈瓦德的存在。

阿其拉上一次受重伤的时候，她也是这样等候着他醒过来；只是隔着厚厚的玻璃，总觉得不安心（现在，她确定了自己当时的不安来源于对约瑟夫的怀疑）。这一次，她不会再让其他人来插手他们之间了。

……如果我当时也这样做了，如果我当时打破了那面玻璃，将阿其拉从研究所带走……

她总想为阿其拉做点什么。在哈尔的基地里，她听了随便一个路人的话，折腾了半天搞来所谓特制的蜜桃红豆汤。阿其拉当时身体不大舒服，忘记了重伤后和雷基恩融合的事，嘲笑她盲目轻信。但他还是把那不知道是否有效果的汤喝干净了。她从阿其拉的口中尝到甜美鲜活的味道，甜美到沁入心肺，便觉得那个红豆汤说不定确实有效。

往事在回忆中突然掠上一层阴霾。既然我现在能做这件事，她想到，那么约瑟夫也有可能……

也许，她在病房里见到的阿其拉，才是最后的、真正的阿其拉了？后来出现的已经是复制品。她为这个想象升起转瞬即逝的雀跃，随后被更深的绝望扼住：那便只能说明，真正的阿其拉早已经因为失去了作用，被约瑟夫处理掉了。在见到黯鸦的真面目后，她不是没有怀疑过阿其拉的身份，但是，黯鸦的人都表现得太过反常，她身边的这一个则生动许多。只是哈尔已经告诉了她，记忆同样可以复制。那么，在约瑟夫已死，在研究所化为废墟、所有人员不是劣变就是受害的当下，她永远不得探明答案了。

那就忘记那个谜题。哈瓦德想。忘记约瑟夫造出来的恶意的悖论之环，用我自己的方式来回答。

屏幕上跳出了成功字样。哈尔掉转屏幕想去看一下情况，却正好撞上哈瓦德的视线。哈瓦德在看着他。那双眼睛闪着奇异的、近乎红黑的色彩。他听说过，哈瓦德的双胞胎有时会苦恼于两人太过于相像，刻意地在妆容打扮上做出区分，染着跳脱的头发颜色。但现在，哈瓦德的这个样子，他想，真的像极那些茫然没有思维能力的、营养液中的复制体，洁净到渴求一个纯粹的开始。他们的确是双生子。

现在我是知道她秘密的唯一一个人了。哈尔难得迟钝地想到。我是她将要建造的那个完美牢笼里，最后一道还没有处理的裂缝。

“我之后会去处理第09区的问题。”哈尔说，“应该不会回聂伦了。有机会的话可能再见吧。”

最后一道裂缝关闭了。外界的光源不复存在，于是只剩下她心中的黑暗太阳。哈瓦德点一下头，目光从哈尔的无人机上移开，于是，就仿佛哈尔真的已经不存在了那样，她低下头，贴上了与自己轮廓相似的脸，渐渐睁开的眼睛里充满了她一个人的影像。

“结束了。”她说，“阿其拉。”

她把这个名字，只有这个名字，从虚无的阿斯特拉尔界拽了回来。他们在接吻。动作自然而然，像是被羊水推揉着的、无可避免的触碰。哈尔控制着无人机不发出任何声响，然后关掉了自己眼前一面监视屏幕。

* * *

奥莉薇询问她，如何处理了那些复制体。她和布兰达都还记得那个可怖的情景。

“烧掉了。”哈瓦德说，“我和阿其拉一起处理了他们。”

奥莉薇松了一口气，“你们两个都能平安归来真是太好了。我无法想象你们两个缺失了其中一个的样子。之前阿其拉以为你死掉了的那阵子，完全就像变了个人，一言不发地执行各种任务，冷酷到让人觉得迟早会因为超负荷运转而坏掉。”

哈瓦德点了一下头。“放轻松一点啊。”奥莉薇说，“感觉好久没看到你笑过了。”

奥莉薇说放轻松一点，布兰达说放轻松一点。她例行在技术室维护雷基恩，耳边都是关切的话语。维护流程已经很熟练，五种型态的雷基恩在她手下玩具般切换自如。这种时候，它们看上去不过是大型的金属外壳的宠物，只有本能反应。被清洗污渍的时候会不耐烦，然而收拾干净之后又会雀跃。外壳洁净，色泽鲜亮，看不出任何杀戮的残余。

界面停留在弓式雷基恩身上。哈瓦德盯着那个沉默的被机械完全覆盖的脸，试图从中看出一丝可能存在的感情。什么也看不出来。即使脱下这身人造的盔甲，露出奇美拉的真容，那上面也只有哈瓦德永远解读不出的异类轮廓。她和雷基恩有过最深入的同调，让肉体和奇美拉融为一体。那种时候，她从雷基恩身上也只感受到无穷的杀戮渴望。她曾以为仅此而已，异类不存在对它们而言多余的感情认知。

雷基恩没有在意它的主人、操纵者、奴隶主、同调者的眼神，自顾自漂浮着。战斗以外的任何时候它们都表现得近乎无害。旁人曾说哈瓦德操纵雷基恩如同操纵自己的手脚。那是一句荒谬的夸张，她根本不该听信那样的吹捧，以为自己的确可以完全掌控雷基恩。

弓式雷基恩显出一种漫不经心的态度，视线只在某一个瞬间突然和哈瓦德碰上。或者那其实是我想做的事情吗？突如其来的想法让哈瓦德战栗。也许我只是需要一个借口、一个刽子手帮我做出处决？难道弓式雷基恩是因为我内心的阴晦想法而出手、难道这才是我那时不能阻止雷基恩的原因？

诅咒式的想法宛如链条交错。从已经注定的结局推导不出任何能让她接受的理由。惩罚，只有荆棘缠绕的自我惩罚才能为她证明。弓式雷基恩的眼神很快又飘开，也许在它眼里，她和任何人都没有差别。

维护完雷基恩后，发现一起来的阿其拉已经先一步离开了。两个人以前也不会形影不离，然而哈瓦德比以往更容易为这件事慌张。她离开技术室，走过暗银色的走廊，许多同僚和她打着招呼，组成了类似窗户外面的景象。窗户之内，牢笼之中，她走进电梯，IRIS打开，锁定了那个被她命名为“阿其拉·哈瓦德”的存在。

IRIS非常精准，阿其拉在那个陪调皮的五胞胎玩耍、分辨出他们谁是谁的游戏中提醒过她。如果不能辨认出某个人的身份，那么启动IRIS识别就好啦。

IRIS一定能带我识别出你。它识别出的一定是你。

阿其拉站在楼顶栏杆旁，穿着蓝白相间的制服。熟悉的脚步声，他为此转过头来，笑着开口。可他在说什么呢？哈瓦德有一瞬间的茫然。人类唇齿开合，吐出被莫大恐惧和怀疑支配了的话语：

“……我，真的是我吗……”

哈瓦德悚然惊醒。

“喂？”阿其拉惊讶于她的走神，“你是没有休息好吗？刚才说的，要不今天的任务就我去处理？”

她摇了摇头，伸手握住阿其拉的手腕。巨大的直升机投下阴影，将他们和周围人隔离。楼栋之上，天际之下，哈瓦德另一只手揽住阿其拉的脖颈，渴求地贴上对方不会再有自我怀疑的唇。

她变得比以前更贪恋躯体的触碰。不过，阿其拉体谅她的感受。他的记忆里，也有一段鲜明的、以为姐姐死去了的惶恐。唇齿深入纠缠，唾液与气息宛如无数细密的缝线来回穿行，将他们拼接，针脚渗出艳红色泽。

我们分享同一杯命运。

* * *

以前他们得瞒住老爹。双子在一起是理所当然的，这本是一个自然而然的共识；在认识这个世界之前他们就在母亲的子宫里互相熟络。小的时候，大家就很喜欢把两个一般无二的粉嫩团子放在一起玩耍。但是，人们称赞亲情，姐弟之间的感情可以浓厚，浓厚到超出某一个程度却会被称为乱伦的异常。只是他们认识到这个规则的时候，已经无法回头了。

会思考之后，便感觉奇怪：明明两个人总是会喜欢相同的玩具，会说出相同的话语，也能第一时间明白对方没有说出口的意思，为什么又有那样的不同，一个被称为女性，一个被称为男性，为什么你我的躯体还存在差异。从玩耍性质的相互探索开始，躯体坦诚，相互触碰，诉说身体的感受，渐渐有了更多的变化。身为女性的哈瓦德在告知弟弟自己月经初潮的时候，阿其拉好奇了她阴道的情况。他知道这个生理现象，但这件事情发生在姐姐身上就是不一样的，任何教材无法描述他的双子。哈瓦德同意他的想法，向他敞开自己被污血濡湿了的下半身。阿其拉用一只手撑开柔软的、自己不拥有的阴唇，里面泄露出黝黑的秘密气味。会难受吗？他问。哈瓦德便摇头。水流伴着阿其拉的手指冲刷干净血渍，手指又顺着水流渗入宛如被融化了的甬道。在自慰之前，他们先学会了相互的抚慰。

她对阿其拉的好奇心与此一致。阿其拉的一部分会变得坚硬，她的一部分会变得柔软；同时，阿其拉也有着柔软的部位，她也有着可以代行的物什。他们是互为镜像的双子，一个旋转的圆，凡是你所能做到的，我都可以替代。就像他们本来该是一个人那样。

但是，这件事会让马克斯不那么高兴。在意父亲的双胞胎同时意识到了这一点，在了解到被称为禁忌的乱伦之后。只是，知道却不能够理解，兄妹或者姐弟之间的感情，何以能成为一种禁忌。只是因为更有可能生下被诅咒的孩子吗？这件事情本有许多其他的解决方法呀。

但是，即使最小的可能，他们也不希望让马克斯为难。他们是感情深厚的姐弟，某些方面比较迟钝的老爹，只要知道这个就好了。

那个时候，掺杂情欲的游戏成为了他们之间竞争的秘密奖品。脱下被汗水浸透了的训练服，四肢与躯干都放松下来，脆弱的、柔软的肉体取代了枪剑而交锋，击溃、征服、顺从、反抗发生在肌理的内部，燎烧出要从皮囊里满溢出来的饱满情感。从没有爱语，也不可能有爱语，他们之间无需寻找一个爱或者不爱的理由来做这件事，这是无需有任何原因的胎记。

在得到雷基恩使用权之后，两个人就被一种奇异的节奏驱赶向前。那阵子他们一同躺在床上，更多地是在谈论驾驭雷基恩的技巧。阿其拉在为被选中的是“她”这件事而生气，她意识到了；那其中部分地蕴含有双子间的镜像关系被扭曲了的不安。天平倾斜，于是需要一种补偿。她变得愈加沉默，绝不想更进一步破坏这份连系。就像手中捧上了那份摇摇欲坠的特大冰淇凌。

她总是维持不好冰淇凌的平衡。

她把一切都搞砸了，她没有更相信一下洁娜，没有带着阿其拉一起去探索09区，没有把阿其拉从研究所带走，没有拦下保护她的阿其拉，没有阻止弓式雷基恩。一切都左摇右摆，她没有能够再做到少女时候向阿其拉敞开自己那样坦诚。她先背叛了阿其拉。后来发生的事，不过是应得的惩罚罢了。

“姐姐？”

阿其拉其实不喜欢称呼她姐姐。这个甜腻的音节往常只会作为一种点心般的调兴出现。哈瓦德疑惑他为什么突然停了下来，随后被吻了眼角，吻去了不知何时渗出的眼泪。她的身体为这简单的触碰而剧烈颤抖。一个人的痉挛却演变成了另一个人所感受到的欢愉，阿其拉明显倒吸了一口气，克制着自己的动作。

“我要证明……我是我。”

在阿其拉被她剪切而去的记忆里，有过这样一句话。他在复制人的阴霾里，寻找一个可以证明他才是真正的阿其拉的方法。无数张一模一样的脸，无法再辨认自己是在镜子中还是镜子外，于是他向死而行，任凭死亡消融了所有的外壳。

然而他软弱的姐姐却亲手推翻了阿其拉的所有努力。她再一次背叛了他。两位哈瓦德都被视为了济世之人，受到了血铸的尊敬。她把阿其拉的问题全盘抹消了，仅仅是因为一个她自己的需要：

“……没有你，谁能来证明我是我呢？”


End file.
